The Truth Behind the Winning Smile
by ConventionObsessive
Summary: How will the arrival of a work-experience girl from England affect how Tony and Gibbs feel about each other? Will they realise something that everyone else seems to already know? Not a Slash  as much as I love Tony/Gibbs!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS – The truth behind the winning smile...

**A/N – Okay, so this is a birthday present for my dear friend Naomi who has helped me get started writing. Without her kind words, encouragement and tips I would never have had the confidence to put any of my stories up! Happy Belated Birthday, thanks again and everyone – enjoy! **

The team sat in the bull-pen carrying out their individual morning tasks. The day was set out to be a boring one case-wise, the only excitement being a work-experience girl from England assigned to Gibbs' team by director Shepherd.

'I wonder what she's like...' Said McGee, looking up from the paperwork he obviously hadn't been paying any attention to in the first place.

'Who?' Questioned Ziva from across the room, grateful for any release from the mind-numbing chore of reports.

'The work-experience kid Ziv-aah, who else!' Tony said, lifting his fingers from the keyboard and rubbing them down the length of his face, 'She's meant to be arriving sometime this morning.'

Ziva's face changed from utterly confused to calmly understanding as the facts clicked into place in her brain. She made a move to reply but stopped short at the sound of her boss's low growl,

'I don't see why the director had to dump her with us, it's not like we're the agencies top response team, it's not like we have _work_ to do...' There was a slight pause as Gibbs stopped talking before the elevator doors opened with a '_ding_'. As the doors slid open, all heads turned as a tall, slim woman with wavy chestnut hair and a calm but confident air emerged, a small black briefcase in one hand and wearing a loose but smart trouser-suit.

She strode across the bullpen and came to stand at the end of the divider next to Tony's desk. Placing her briefcase carefully on the floor, she stood up and un-buttoned her jacket before turning to address them all.

'Hello, my name is Naomi Farhi, and I believe _you _are Team Gibbs'

The team sat there for a moment, slightly dumbstruck by the beautiful, confident young woman standing so coolly in the middle of their bullpen. She looked so comfortable standing there yet so very out of place at the same time.

'That wasn't quite what I was expecting...' muttered Gibbs.

It was Tony who regained his composure first, rising from behind his desk and moving around to shake hands.

'Where are my manners! Tony DiNozzo – Senior Field Agent. This is Ziva David,' he said pleasantly, gesturing to Ziva, 'Tim McGee and the Boss-man Leroy Jethro Gibbs' He smiled before leaning close to her ear and stage-whispering: 'But don't call him 'Sir', he works for a living!'

Naomi smiled good-naturedly, 'It's a pleasure Ziva, Tim ... Gibbs' she said grinning and smiling at everybody individually.

'I met your director downstairs and he offered to show me around, I declined – I find its better to make your own impressions rather than have opinions of others thrust upon you...'

'Is that...?' Tony said, frowning slightly in an attempt to recollect the quote.

'Yeah,' Naomi turned to him and smiled, 'Stop Running' by Fraz Wattson, starring Elsy and Ro Wattson. Released October 2011'

'Youngest family filming business' said Tony excitedly, 'three siblings' barely past University and already they're making short movies that are fast becoming internet sensations!'

'Whenever you're ready, _DiNozzo_' bit out Gibbs.

'But boss, she's a movie nerd!' said DiNozzo, the excitement of finding a fellow movie-fanatic shining through in his voice.

'Does this face tell you I care?' Gibbs questioned rhetorically.

'Naomi, you're with DiNozzo – I want you to stick like...'

'Gibbs to his coffee' McGee whispered, winning a small giggle from Ziva and subtle grins from Tony and Naomi.

'... _Glue, _was the expression I was looking for thank you very much McGee!' Snapped Gibbs.

'DiNozzo, you can give her a tour, show her the ropes and _don't _get either of you into any trouble – for everyone's sakes'...'

'On it Boss!'

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, '_Go_!'

Grinning, Tony turned on his heels and led Naomi towards the elevator, regaling his favourite movies and quotes.

'I hope she can handle him...' Ziva muttered before turning back to her work and pushing all other thoughts from her mind.

**Thanks again for reading this! I plan to develop the story a bit more in the following instalments and I'm aiming for maybe 5 or 6 chapters? A review would be nice *smiles hopefully!***


	2. Chapter 2

The truth behind the winning smile –  
>Chapter 2...<span>

Stepping into the elevator, Tony flicked the switch for autopsy and turned to face Naomi.

'So, tell me about yourself! What brings you to the good old crime-fighters in DC?' he questioned, smiling kindly at the young woman.

'Well... It's a long story.' She smiled.

'We have...' Tony looked at the illuminated floor numbers on the wall, 'Time!' he grinned. Stopping himself quickly:

'That is if you're okay with sharing it!'  
>Tony quickly amended his statement, desperately hoping he hadn't offended the kind woman.<p>

Naomi paused for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons of confiding in the friendly Italian.

'No, no – its fine. It's nothing 'dodgy'! It was my mother; she was shot in a drive by shooting when I was only a child. My father attempted to raise me by himself as best he could but the in-justice of the gang never being apprehended was too much and it forced him to drink. I spent the majority of my teenage years caring for him and when I finished school I studied hard to go into Law Enforcement. We have a family friend here in the US who's with the marines, he heard of my ambitions and got in touch with the director to see if I could get some experience here with NCIS. He agreed and I packed my bag from Uni and within the week – here I am!'

Tony's grin had faded during the first few sentences of her explanation. He knew what it was like for your mother to die at a young age and he had seen first-hand his father self-destruct with grief. Luckily for Naomi there had been no abuse on her father's behalf, something Tony would give almost anything to erase the memories of...

'I'm sorry...' Tony said, the first thing he could think of to shatter the awkward silence filling the tiny metal box.

Naomi smiled, completely surprising Tony.

'S'okay! There was nothing you could have done, it happened in a different continent! And there's nothing you can do to change the past anyway...' She trailed off uncertainly.

'No one can confidently say they will still be living tomorrow' Tony said.

Naomi looked up – giving the agent a puzzled look,

'Euripides' Tony grinned and Naomi laughed heartily.

Just as she was about to reply, the doors open and Tony leads the way out to the glass sliding doors of autopsy.

As the automatic doors slid open Naomi got her first glance at Dr. Donald 'You can call me Ducky' Mallard.

'And then he told me about this...'

'Ducky!' Tony called, bringing the elderly ME out of his deep chat with the latest deceased marine's wife.

'This is Naomi – she's with us on work experience with team Gibbs for now. Naomi, meet Dr. Mallard: ME, wise-story-teller-type-person and general physician for us lot when we're injured in the field...'

'More like when you and Gibbs point blank refuse to be carted off there, it's funny – the other two never seem to have a problem with being _helped _or given the correct medical treatment my dear boy!'

Tony grinned, 'He doesn't really like it when we do that!' he staged whispered to Naomi.

'It's a pleasure Dr. Mallard!' Naomi said pleasantly holding her hand out to shake his.

'Oh now dear, call me Ducky – all my friends do!' came his gentlemanly reply, 'Have you met the rest of the team? Mr. Palmer should be back any minute with Abby from their lunch break...'

'What was that Doctor?' said Jimmy, strolling through the door with a very exited-looking Abby at his sleeve.

'Toooonyyy! This must be Naomi! Why didn't you say she was here!'

Tony chuckled, 'I didn't even know you were gone until I came down here to introduce her to Ducky and Jimmy! I was heading over to your lab just after!'

Abby frowned and pouted playfully, 'Still, you could have said!'

'Naomi, this is Abby Scuito – forensics specialist, and Jimmy Palmer – Ducky's assistant and heading towards becoming a very good doctor!'

Abby grinned and Jimmy went scarlet, 'Well, only if I get the right grades...' he mumbled.

'Stop being so modest my little gremlin!' Smiled Tony, 'We've had this talk before – confidence...'

'...Is the key. I know, I know!' came Palmers slightly exasperated reply.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Naomi! I hope you have a great time and learn loads in your time with Team Gibbs!'

'Thank you Abby! I'm sure there's a lot to learn, I've heard a lot about this team!'

'We'd better be getting back upstairs before Gibbs starts adding to my already yay high mound of paperwork...' sighed tony, gesturing way above his head.

Ducky smiled, 'I agree, knowing your reputation Jethro will have a search party out looking for you Anthony!'

Tony's easy laugh could be heard as the glass doors closed behind him and Naomi.

When Tony was definitely out of earshot, Ducky turned to the others and said, 'That is the beginning of a beautiful friendship...'

**A/N – Okay, sorry for the wait! Nothing really interesting happened in that chapter but I promise the next chapter will contain some deep Tony-Naomi chats and hopefully there will be a big Tony-Gibbs heart to heart in the one after next (approximately!) Thanks again for reading and the reviews quite literally make my week!**


End file.
